Talk:GN-002 Gundam Dynames
Wasn't there another variant? A while ago I stumbled upon a variant of Dynames, unfortunately, i can't exactly remember the name of it. It was another article labeled as "Krung Thep Report", naming Dynames something like "six shot" or something of that. It had a pic of Dynames, using an incomplete full shield with six GN Pistols behind the shield folds. Does anyone know the info? I know I saw it, but it's not on the official site. If anyone saw what i saw and have a link to the pic, please add it in or direct me to it. Wasabi 07:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gundam_00P_Second_Season_Gundam_Dynames1.jpg Here you go, and its not consider a variant in my opinion. I'd said, put "GN Beam Pistols x 6" in the optional equipment part of the template. Dav7d2 15:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :As Davis says, it's not really a real variant with it's own model number and name rather just am option of equiping 6 extra GN Pistols on the main set. GN Pistol x 6 in optional equipment sounds fitting to me as well. -SonicSP 17:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Trans-Am Dynames The special edition of 00 Gundam has proven that Lockon executed the system to dispatch GN-X's during Operation Fallen Angels. Wasabi 23:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) However, Lockon never used Trans-Am in the original 50 episode anime. The question is, should Dynames be counted as using Trans-Am since it did in the SE? Dynames Returns As you can see on the recent trailer, Dynames returns in the movie as a support gunner with a new re-loadable GN Condenser unit and a new full-shield(ing) system. Earlier i tried to mention the unit returns in the movie, but someone erased it for unknown reasons. So rather than have battle edits, I ask you guys what should be done? Wasabi 03:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I say wait. Bide your time and when you are vindicated, do a victory dance and shout "I told you so!!!" at the top of your lungs. --Nkuzmik 13:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Also, there's a new GN-X unit and a "GN Flag II" in the preview as well just for your information. And should there be photos of the characters in the movies included? like Tieria's hologram self?Gaeaman788 15:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I wondering who could be the pilot/meister for Gundam Dynames in the movie. Since Celestial Being face financial difficulties after the event of Season 2, some of their pilot are either dead or Missing In Action(MIA). The only few member that are left(Still Alive) are Lasse Aeon, Eco Calore, Hixar Fermi, Hayana, Hanayo, Saji Crossroad, Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy, Setsuna F. Seiei, Lyle Dylandy, Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde(Hologram representative). With the exception of the four Meister that are going to be the piloting the new Gundam, Saji Crossroad and Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy which at this point of time is still unknown whelther they will return as a pilot for CB. It would be unlikely for Saji to return as he will be with Louise but there is a high probability for Soma/Marie to return as she is with Allelujah. Other than them, the other possible pilot that are active would be Lasse and Eco while there is no word for Hixar, Hayana and Hanayo. So we will wait for the release or new and rumour for the movie whelther they recruit new member or any one of the above to pilot Gundam Dynames. Hafiedz 12:24, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I think that just a prank. -- Rimus 14:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Not much word on the Dynames Repair so far, and Zabanya itself has been altered greatly from a Virtue like design to a more Dynames like one. This unit was never "officially" announced anyways, just showed a small gimplse of them while working from the concept sketches. -SonicSP 19:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :That would be an odd prank seeing that's a snapshot from the official teaser trailer of the movie. I suspect it was a concept they were playing around with. Wasabi 19:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Who knows, maybe it's like another R2, it will suddenly show up because Zabanya was too messed up or even piloted by Lasse or some least expected character. I love those moments, you just want to jump up and say "No Frak'n Way!" Wasabi 19:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Dynames does make an appearence in the movie (as does Setsuna's Flag in a different scene) for like 5 seconds or so when Lyle came to fetch Al and Marie and rescue them from danger. The design is different from this conept sketch though. The oversized pistol grip is gone and the feet is clawlike like the Zabanya if I'm not mistaken -SonicSP 19:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) missiles on the super substratospheric gun yeah dont we see something that looks like the tail unit of the kyrios on the gun?? Bravecommander 13:35, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Don't recall anything that was mentioned about missiles on that thing. -SonicSP 14:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't it possible that it might have been used to stabilize and prevent the recoil, if any, from that weapon ? :~ Azkaiel 14:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Even though I disagree this is the case, it is possible. Although we have no data to even begin to confirm this ATM. Data on the gun has been very very limited. -SonicSP 18:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :My theory on the matter is that there are missiles in that Tail Unit, probably used to protect the Dynames incase it was spotted by enemy units, but considering this is about a series that has a thing for shoulder wings I can't be too sure. - The Phantom Impact 18:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :It might be possible, but from where Dynames was sniping from, it looks suspiciously like that island that they were hiding on, early in the series. I highly doubt the Dynames would have been detected, given how early that scene was in the series. Perhaps for all we know, it could even be a counterweight, to counteract the weight of the stratospheric gun. :~ Azkaiel 19:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Missiles for backup sounds like a decent idea and does indeed fit Dynames, as opposed to them being there for anything related to the actual sniping. -SonicSP 19:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Gundam Dynames Tail Unit is 00V :Look next to Kyrios Gust, you see the Gundam Dynames with the huge gun, he has the tail unit attached, and is leaning back to aim. Dav7d2 19:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :What we can comfirm is that it is infact a "Tail Unit", and should be added to the optional equipment part of the template and to the page itself. Dav7d2 10:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Clean-Up Profile Image & Rear Pic? Guys, I'm loving the newly replaced pics. They have better resolution and details to how the gundams should be presented, but the current pic has shades of blue on right side and missing a rear pic. Can someone find either another HD replacement pic or at least clean-up with what we got? My advance gratitude to whoever gets it done. Taikage - cracking down on fantasy gundam bloggers 16:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I cleaned up what we got, since the chances of getting a better quality are slim to zero. Though I think we should still have a copy of the anime version instead of just having the designer version. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 21:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) What the? http://min.us/llVpZw http://min.us/llZCDK http://min.us/llVwxK The Dynames equipped with the massive gun gets its own name? -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 08:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Not really surprised with the name, I've heard it was similar to what is mentioned here in one of the Senki chapters. The models are cool though. -SuperSonicSP 02:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it should get its own page though. It's just the Super Giant Sniper Gun of Doom version of DynamesGaeaman 788 - is a administrator 02:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we can simply use the name to list it as the name of the actual weapon. -SuperSonicSP 03:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DC_JmyfAMI Do I see only one GN Full Shield equipped?! -Dav7d2 - I am SonicSP's mistress! :D 06:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you do. No big surprise but I did not notice that either. In any case, one does not have to go with the pair for the sake of having a pair. :If anybody see 00 Raiser wielding the GN Sword III on the right and the GN Sword II on the left, let me know. I really want to see that :P -SuperSonicSP 07:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Never said he needed a pair, I just thought it could go under the "GN Full Shield" part. Also, the scene retcons itself I think. One moment he has a pair and the next he only has one. -Dav7d2 - I am SonicSP's mistress! :D 07:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Don't feel like we need to mention it, but I would not mind if we do it. I just changed the Optional Equipment list to GN Full Shield x 2 earlier, so it can also be translated to "up to x 2" in some context. :May want to check the DVD version to see whether it sticks. Some errors are fixed in those. In any case, we may want to note the error in the episode's trivia section. -SuperSonicSP 07:54, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Optical Camouflage? In season 1 doesn't Dynames use Optical Camouflage in "Return of the Saint" (or possible the episode before it) or am I just dreaming? "Targeted and firi....Where'd he go?" Wingstrike 09:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I have not checked the episode yet, but I recall seeing it as well. It was right before they sortie to rescue the Imam from Ali's gang. In any case, we are under the impression that all the 3rd Gens and beyond have it, so if we have not put it yet its because we forgotten as opposed to us not thinking it has one. -SuperSonicSP 22:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Just checked, yeah it was in the episode in the scene I mentioned earlier. I watch that scene a lot so I remembered. -SuperSonicSP 22:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) GN Pistols I'm putting forward that the GN Pistols were part of the upgrade along with the GN Full Shield, you don't see them being used or attached (as far as I know) on Dynames until the Moralia intervention. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 17:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC)